The Kawaii and The Youkai
by khryzle kawaii
Summary: Botan was held captive inside the magical castle by a fierceful fox youkai. Her sister and granny were transformed into a rose and only Botan can bring her back IF...she'll submit and fall in love with the beast...now, now, Botan...calm down...
1. At the beginning

Standard Disclaimers Applied. (Sigh, if only I could. I'm probably rich by now)

_**I want to say a big thanks for those who reviewed my first KB ficcie... it was soo great of all of ya!**_

**Miss Siela:** Heyaaaa!! I'll put my reply here ok? Here's my next fic. Please read!Thanks!

**Raven6**: Hehehe. Kurama was pretty sly wasn't he? But he's pretty mean here...although maybe his slyness will appear in the later chapters...Please do read!

**Lady Alchemist X:** Hey! Thanks for the compliments! Ehehe, I'm sorry...but that fic was really designed to tease the readers so I never really planned on making a sequel out from it. I'm happy you liked it though!

**Hoku Ala**: Thanks for reading!!!

**Enigma:** Whoa! Nice nick!!! I'm sorry for the cliffie but I'm not making a sequel for Confessions 101. I hope u read these though, these will surely have a sequel!

**Charlene**: Wha!! I love ur name too! Pretty!! I remember this is Botan's name in the Philippine dub. And Kurama was...errr, Dennis, right? Thanks for reading my last fic, and don't worry...I understood you pretty clearly!

**Arrow**: Geez, thanks! You just pulled a smile on my face!

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: Pssst!! Did u put my story in ur C2?! Thanks a lot!!!

**Joide's KB 4ever:** Yea, hehehe! It's KB time indeed, although I'm still writing ToFuu...ehehhe I just felt disappointed that I cant write more Kb fics when they're actually my fave couple!

**Sempai-chan**: Hey dude, when are you coming to help me out with the doujin?

**Malo-chan!!!:** Ur the best!! LOve ya, malo-chan!!!

**Prologue**

Long long time ago, in times of castles and sorcerers. Where magical creatures still existed, where fairies and ogres still lived, and where prince and princesses are famous. There was a young prince living in a very huge castle isolated from the rest of the kingdom. The prince's parents both died a year after he was born and so he was raised by the castle's mayor domo, Enma.

Enma tried hard to teach the young prince right manners and etiquettes, but amidst all these, the prince grew cruel and insensitive. He was selfish and unforgiving to his subordinates and many of his servants don't like the young prince.

It was a day before Christmas and everyone was busy preparing the Christmas party. The young prince was awakened by Koenma, the mayor domo's son, together with the late king's dog, Shiver.

Shiver jumped up and down the prince's soft comforter and the prince woke up irritably. He rubbed his eyes and eyed the dog disgustedly.

"Great, a furry dog on my freshly washed bedsheet. Who summoned this beast in here?" he groaned annoyingly.

"Oh pardon, your highness. I'll get Shiver immediately," the auburn-haired boy, Koenma, grabbed the enthusiastic Shiver out from the prince's bed.

"You dared bring that dog in the royal bedroom?" the young prince eyed the boy from head to toe. "Who's son are you?" he demanded in his usual high pitch tone.

"I'm awfully sorry your highness, it wouldn't happen again," the boy bowed apologetically.

"I believe I just ASKED you 'who's your father'?" the prince asked again.

The small lad bit his lower lip, hesitant to tell his father's name. It's his first day to work inside the castle and he wanted no more than to risk his father's reputation. "Err, your highness, it's my—"

"He's my son your highness," a deep tone answered from the door. He walked towards the two boys slowly and narrowed his eyes on his son. "My deepest apologies Prince Kurama, it is his first day to work here and my son's still under pressure. Rest assured that nothing like this will happen again," the big fat mayor domo bowed his head.

"He seems too clumsy to me," Kurama said. "Very well, let him work somewhere else, I don't want him near me," the prince commanded and Enma gestured his son to leave immediately.

The poor boy left, bringing the royal dog and himself away from the prince's room.

"Where's my maid? Why wasn't she the one who woke me up?!" the prince questioned madly.

"I'm sorry your highness, but your maid just gave me her resignation letter yesterday. She quitted her job as your personal maid," Enma answered between shivers.

The prince frowned, his eyebrow almost meeting. " Hmp! She's not even good anyway, go get me a replacement!" he demanded again.

"I did, your majesty, but you told him to leave,"

"Are you saying you had that clunky boy hired as my personal assistant?" the boy's emerald eyes pierced daggers on the old man.

The man shrugged instantly. "Yes...your most Excellency,"

"I demand another one, I don't like him," the prince crossed his arms and said indignantly.

"But your highness, no other else wants to take the job," the mayor domo reasoned out.

The prince grimaced and pouted angrily. "What?!"

"It's true your highness. I tried searching for a substitute but no one wants to be your personal assistant. It was only my son, Koenma, who is willing to take the job Sire,"

"Insolent little fools," Kurama snarled and sighed heavily. "Fine, go get your son, I want him to work on something for me,"

"Yes, young prince," the big Enma said abruptly and hurried himself towards outside the bedroom.

---------------------------------KB--------------------------------

It was Christmas eve and everyone was running back and forth everywhere. Maids were busily arranging everything before midnight comes. Keiko, the castle's designer, flew from here to there to send orders to every servant she can find. There wasn't enough time left and the young prince was already whining about the delay in everything.

"Yusuke!!! Come here you fool!! I've been asking you for ages where the remaining lights are!!! Why haven't you delivered more lights yet?!" the almost exploding brunette angrily screamed at the castle's Lights Supervisor.

"Hey hey, calm down sweetie. I'm also waiting for more lights to be delivered here you know. It's not like I'm the one buying it from the town, and I didn't expect you needed more lights this year. Three thousand lights were enough last year, and now you're demanding for a thousand more. The people downtown cant deliver that much, it will of course take time," Yusuke answered her deliberately.

Keiko's brows furrowed at him. "Whatever you say light boy, I want all of my lights in five minutes!" she barked and left immediately. "And don't call me "sweetie" you dimwit!" she added and was totally out of view.

"Boy, that girl sure got a temper," the Royal Veterinarian, Kuwabara, whispered at Yusuke.

Yusuke could only nod in agreement. He was about to say more when the trumpet began to play, signaling the arrival of the prince.

Both him and the carrot-head Kuwabara sighed and looked at the approaching young prince on his throne. "Here's the royal spoiled brat, we better get into places,"

"Yea, see ya later Yusuke," Kuwabara nodded and went to the other side of the castle's spacious lobby.

As the prince laid himself on his big chair, all people inside the castle tilted their heads down to greet the prince.

"Merry Christmas, Prince Kurama," everyone greeted in chorus.

Kurama nodded and raised his chin up, scanning the decorations inside the castle. He searched everywhere and began to scream. "Keiko!!!"

The castle's interior designer hastened towards the prince, bringing her gown up to run faster. "Yes, your highness?" she halted and kneeled down immediately.

"I told you to add more lights, why are the lights the same as the previous Christmas?" he asked loudly, everyone flinched in instant.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I told Mr. Urameshi to bring more lights but he didn't show anything more than three thousand," Keiko answered anxiously.

And again, the prince called out another name. "Yusuke!!!"

Immediately, a raven haired man came running before him. Yusuke kneeled beside Keiko and the lady looked at him as though ready to knock him out in a minute.

"Your highness, I'm sorry to tell you but the villagers were not able to manufacture more lights for today's celebration. I was informed that the highest amount of lights that your subordinates in the downtown can only make is only three thousand," Yusuke apologized.

"They're just being lazy and slow! And because of that, I want five thousand lights next year!" the young prince said out loud.

"Yes, your highness," Keiko and Yusuke bowed and left the prince immediately, both with dripping sweat on their faces. _Five thousand lights? How the hell is that going to be possible?_

Enma went near the prince and cleared his throat beside him. "Sire, I am now going to start the ceremony," the old man said, holding the program with shaky hands.

"No, I want all the gifts for me out now. Bring out the gifts!" the kid said in outrage.

"But sire!"

"No buts! The Christmas you planned didn't suit my taste so I'm planning it my way. Bring out the gifts!!!"

With the order, everyone moved out from the lobby and was running everywhere for the royalty's gifts. Everyone was obliged to give something for the prince and so everyone was going everywhere to lay their gifts in front of the prince's feet.

When everyone had their gifts before the prince, the prince went near the gifts and opened it one by one.

---------------------------------KB---------------------------------

The young Koenma was running all over town, his feet sore but he didn't want to stop. The young prince ordered him to bring a small young pine bush from the downtown. But he had been looking for it all day and he had not found any store selling small pine plants. All he saw were flower plants and vegetables store. He also tried going to the woods to find it their but a hunter warned him not to go, since wolves and other unusual creatures resided on the forest. Going there would be too dangerous for a young lad, the hunter said.

Koenma couldn't take to run a meter more due to exhaustion and dehydration and in a few seconds, he found himself touching the ground. And everything was darkness after that.

----------------------------KB----------------------------------

Koenma flung her eyes slowly. He woke up and found himself being stared down by two huge bubblegum eyes. He immediately threw himself on the nearest corner of the bed, his eyes widened in slight shock.

"Oh you're awake," an angelic young girl with heavenly sky locks greeted him with a smile. Koenma blinked.

"I'll call my grandma alright? Please don't move for a bit," she didn't wait for Koenma's reply as she hurried out from the room.

In a couple of seconds, two more women emerged out from the door. One was an old lady with pale pink hair, the other was a girl with auburn hair like his'. She seemed to be just the same his age.

"Look, grandma, he's awake!" the blue haired girl earlier dragged the old woman on his bedside. He flinched and covered his body with the blanket.

"Don't be scared little one, we wont hurt you," grandma said gently and handed him a bowl of hot soup. "Here, eat this. It seems like you haven't eaten lunch yet, where are you from?"

Koenma took the soup hesitantly. These people don't seem to be bad in his point of view, they were actually nice to get him and let him stay in their house for a while. The young lad looked at them.

"We're poor, so rest assured that your bowl doesn't have any poison on it. We can't even afford to buy one," the brunette girl told him.

Koenma looked at her then to the girl she saw earlier. She had a huge smile on her face as though she's so happy to see him, even if they just met.

"What are you waiting for? Eat up!" she exclaimed happily, shaving the bowl to his face.

He muttered a small thank you and ate the soup immediately.

When he finished, he handed the empty bowl to the brunette girl and in returned, the girl gave him water.

"Are you alright now?" the brunette asked him.

"Yes, thank you so much," he answered, smiling.

"So boy, where have you been? You were lying limply on the ground when I saw you, it seems like you have been through something," the old woman asked.

"Oh. I'm from the palace and the young prince asked me to get something here in downtown," he replied courteously after giving the glass back to the brunette.

"I see. What's your name?" granny asked again.

"Koenma Daioh,"

"You're the castle's mayor domo's son?"

"Yes,"

"Whoa! Really? Cool!!! You live in the palace! I'm Botan!" the cute bluette reached her hand to him. Koenma smiled and shook it slowly.

Botan smiled back and dragged her older sister to him. "This is my big sister, Shizuru!" the girl introduced happily.

Koenma reached for her hand and the girl took it gingerly.

"You can call me Granda, dear one," Grandma introduced.

Koenma's face glinted happily. It's not always everyday he'll meet some people aside from the castle's servants. It felt nice and free. "It's nice meeting all of you!" he beamed.

-------------------------------------KB--------------------------------------

The young prince felt totally umbrageous at the presents he just opened. None of it was on his taste, actually for him, everything he opened were trashes. So he simply threw it anywhere and began opening another gift.

He was on the 65th gift when everyone heard three consecutive knocks on the door. All heads turned on the huge main entrance, even Kurama stared at who could have interrupted his party.

"Insolent fool to meddle in my party!" he shouted and marched towards the entrance. Enma was immediately following behind him.

Two of his servants opened the door for him and his eyes met a grouchy and dirty old beggar. The young prince eyed her with disgust. "Who are you and what do you want?" he inquired immediately.

"Please have pity, young prince. I only want a glass of water and some food to eat," the old woman said in coarse tone.

"Disgusting. Everyone knows that if you want to get something from me, you need to pay it by working here in the castle. And in your case, I don't think your age suits for any vacant jobs here in the palace so go away," the grumpy boy answered. He even managed to produce a small smirk on his face. "And besides, you are so ugly I couldn't dare look at your monstrous face,"

"Close the door and send that beggar anywhere from this castle immediately," Prince Kurama ordered and turned around.

"Please sire, I humbly asked for just a little water and food. I'll pay you with this," the woman insisted and raised a single red rose out from her ripped wardrobe.

Kurama turned around to see what the old woman have. Then he laughed, "Haha! Are you kidding me? A rose for both water and food?" the prince went near the woman and harshly took the rose from her hand. He dumped it on the floor and repeatedly stamped on it.

"There. Your lovely rose is already dirty, you wont be able to pay me anything so get out!" Prince Kurama pointed the outside.

"That kid is totally going overboard! Arrgh, I want to strangle that brat and feed his body to the wolves!" Yusuke hissed, his fist clenching and unclenching in restrained wrath.

"Yusuke, calm down. Right now, we cant do anything about it," Keiko held his shoulder to stop him. "I'm sure the Prince would—" something amazing cut her short and she lifted her eyes to somewhere above all of them.

Everyone looked shocked and aghast. The old woman whom the prince tried sending away was covered with a blinding light around her. Her body flew up above all of them and when the light released her, a beautiful woman with shiny long black hair wearing a magnificent lime gown appeared. A wand occupied her right hand and a pair of wings plastered on her back. Needless to say, the old woman just turned into her real form. The fairy of Beauty, Ayame.

Enma's eyes grew larger and larger as the fairy's light brightened the whole room. Her light alone beat the three thousand lights Yusuke provided.

The young Kurama had his jaw dropped to the floor. His emerald pools constricted as though what he saw were his parent's ghosts above him.

The fairy of Beauty, known as Ayame, eyed the young prince with seriousness in her eyes. "Prince Kurama, you have been selfish and insensitive all your life. And for that, I will punish you and this castle," her voice echoed throughout the whole palace before darkness engulfed everyone...

------------------------------------------KB------------------------------------------

Koenma was running his way towards the palace. He finally brought a pine bush with him, courtesy of Grandma and her lovely grandchildren. He passed the castle's gardens and big fountain when he noticed that the palace seemed dim and gloomy.

Have they slept early? Was the ceremony already finished? He reached the main door and pushed the door slowly, making sure no one would notice his arrival, especially not the prince. He slid himself inside the castle but what met him almost killed him on the spot.

Inside the palace were not humans but youkais in every form. Koenma flinched backwards, his steps getting closer to the door. He turned around to leave when he bumped on something.

" Hey Koenma, don't be afraid. It's me, Prince Kurama,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Whoa! I finally made the Prologue! I cant believe it! Wahahahahaha. Oh well, hope you liked it and please do review. I was happy that a lot reviewed my first fic and I hope it will continue to be like that...otherwise, I might lose the interest to continue this fic...::sniff sniff::**

**Click the magical button!...NOW!Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Love you guys! Ur the best!**

**PS. I wanna tell you that ERRORS are my trademarks. So please do pardon me if you found a lot of painful grammars here and there... I don't really edit my work after writing the last line. I'm lazy that way!**


	2. Meet Botan

_**A/N: Thanks for the last persons who reviewed the first chapter. You mean the ffnet world to me!Mwah!**_

**Malo**: My buddy usually is the first to review my fic. I appreciate it dude! Thanks so much. Love ya always!

**Innocent-Guardian**: It's a combination of the two B&B movies. Hehe. U got most of the characters right although Koenma would be a Chip older than the prince, Keiko's Angelique (whatever the spelling of her name is, Im talking about that Xmas angel girl) and Kuwabara's someone I just made up!Haha. I'm thinking of introducing more characters like Yukina or Hiei or Kuroune...Depends on my mood. Lolz!XD Thanks for reading btw!

**Miss Siela**: Ohhh...Yea, I wanted an editor for myself. And I am still looking until now...anyway, here's the KB interaction u want, its in the last part actually, what's here in this chappy is more of an introduction about Botan and her family.

**midnight 1987**: Oh yea. More descriptions. Im sorry about the last chappie, I was too lazy to type more descriptions. I don't know about this chapter but I hope ull like this.

**Enigma**: -sly grin- there's a real twist on the last part of this chapter. And I think it might be lemon. WHA!

**Shenhui** Yea I know everyone's OOC. But its needed in the story...hahaha even kurama's OOC! SHUX! But believe me...Youko will always never be OOC...hehe

**khryz chua**ERrrr...hello khryz.

**elven-faerie.aerowin**: heres the update hun! Enjoy reading!

------

A creaking sound from the steam engine startled Botan out from her silent moments of reading. She stood up, closed her book and brought it with her toward the oven. The aroma of freshly baked cupcake lingered through her olfactory senses and she grinned with satisfaction, mentally handshaking herself for a job well done.

As she opened the glassed oven door, an ovenful of smoke emerged from the inside and Botan coughed several times before taking her cupcakes out. She held the iron tray with kitchen gloves and smelled the delicious aroma of the cupcake again before placing it carefully on the table.

One by one, she picked each cupcake with kitchen forceps and placed it on a bigger plastic tray carpeted with a checkered red and white cloth. Botan smiled, imagining her older sister's tired face lighten seeing her baked cupcakes. Her sister always adored Botan's cooking. And her obaasan would be delighted to see her cupcakes as well. Then she can ask her older sister to buy her another storybook after their next hunting escapade.

With that thought, Botan cant help but grin to herself. She covered her cupcakes with a protective plastic cover and placed it inside a closed cabinet where all the other foods are stored. She clasped her hands twice, dusting off the remaining floor in her hands and she slid her apron off her, hanging it carefully on the hook near the food cabinet.

She started cleaning the kitchen and just after she was putting newly picked flowers on the dining table's vase, a knock was heard from the front door, followed by another two consecutive knocks. Botan immediately inserted the flower on the vase and she fixed her hair while running to the door. _It's them! They're back!_

"Botan! Were back. Come and open the door!" Shizuru, a woman with auburn hair, continuously bumped the door with her fist as she called out.

"Coming!" Botan from the other side, happily leaped towards the oak door. She unlocked the three iron doorlocks from inside and blithely sprang the door open. Two amused faces stared at her blankly but she didn't mind those. Aside from the book she wanted to request later, she haven't seen her family for three days and she missed the two of them so much.

"Shizuru! Obaasan!" she hugged the both of them together and wiped the sting of tears coming out from her eyes.

Obaasan just smiled at her. "It seems like you haven't change bit, Botan. You just turned fatter than the last time I saw you,"

"Wha?!" Botan pouted. "You always say I look fatter than before, but I checked my waistline last night and its still the same!" her brows furrowed at the accusation.

Genkai chuckled and asked Botan to come closer to her. Then she patted her granddaughter's head as though she's still the same old sniffing and crying Botan ten years ago. Botan pouted once more. "Obaasan!"

Shizuru laughed at her little sister's cries of escape, but then she knew her stomach was also crying for an appetizer and so she slowly entered the house saying "We better have lunch now before my stomach eats all the organs inside me," she said with a chuckle, throwing the remains of her cigarette out from the door.

Genkai nodded and stepped foot on Shizuru's cigar, killing the smoke out of it.

--------------------------------------------------KB-----------------------------------------------------

"And now for dessert!" Botan stood up after everyone finished eating her lunch. She marched to the nearby cabinet and took something from inside it. She placed the tray on the table and took the covering off.

"Hmmm. It smells good, Botan," her obaasan remarked. Botan beamed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go eat this," Shizuru said and everyone's fork was digging on her respective cupcake.

Botan sat near her oneechan and batted her eyelashes beautifully. "Do you like it Shizuru?" she said sweetly.

Shizuru looked at her with an I-know-what-you're-up-to stare. She sighed and smirked a little. She knew she cant resist her little sis's puppy dog eyes. She's a huntress but she's a sucker for cuteness, that's why she never go for the young forest animals. She's immune to those adorable big eyes.

"I know there's something fishy out from these cupcakes," Shizuru rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "Don't worry, I already brought you one," she added and dug her hands in her bag, searching for something.

Botan's smile reached her ears, turning it into a very wide grin. Can you imagine a grinning bobcat? Yea, imagine her looking like that. Horrific, isn't it?

Shizuru caught it and shoved it on the table, ignoring Botan's rhapsodic stare on the thick hard-bound storybook. You can imagine her practically drooling on her skirt. Shizuru held the book tightly while talking to Botan. "I spent a giant boar just for this so take very good care of this, do you understand Botan?"

"Yes, maam!" Botan snapped, placing her hand above her eyebrow as though saluting.

"Good." Was all Shizuru said and she handed the book to her sister.

Botan clamped the book excitedly and stood up, giving soft pecks on her sister and granny's cheeks before hopping to her room.

Shizuru sweatdropped. "Wow. She seems hyper today," she commented.

The old woman chortled. "She's ALWAYS hyper," she said and the two of them laughed heartily.

--------------------------------------------------KB-----------------------------------------------------

Botan laid on her stomach while reading the first few pages of her new storybook. She was delighted to see pictures in it.

"The Fox Prince..." she read the title softly. She flipped to the next page and saw a picture of the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Her eyes wandered on his face and she lifted her fingers to touch his silver mane. Her index finger touched the paper like it was a very delicate easy-to-tear paper.

"He is beautiful..." she heard herself sighed in contentment. The man on the picture was partly human, Botan thought. He had white fury ears on each side of his head and a tail on his back. He was sitting on a stone near a pond of waterlillies. He wore a white sash and white pants, also with white shoes. He seemed to like the color white so much one would mistake him for an angel if only he's not wearing an arrogant devious smile on his fair face. Beside him was a very beautiful princess with a golden ball and she was wearing a very fluffy pink gown with big white ribbons. She's pretty but what caught Botan's attention was the princess's sky locks, almost the same as hers.

"Cool! The princess looks like me!" she squealed in delight. In this way, she can easily imagine herself as the princess and this fox boy beside her would certainly be her prince. Who cares if he's not human, right? She thought excitedly and flipped the next page to read the first chapter.

-------------------------------------------------KB------------------------------------------------------

Botan was reading all afternoon and time flew so quickly that she didn't even notice that it was time to cook dinner. Snow was starting to fall from outside, filling the whole town with cold whiteness from the roof to the ground. Botan felt the chills and stood up from her cozy bed to close the window curtains, smiling softly at the ton of snowflakes occupying the environment. Then she turned around and her eyes met her big clock silently hanging on her wall. "It's 5:32!! Oh my God, I should be fixing supper!" she panicked.

Botan put her book on her bookshelf before hurrying herself downstairs and to the kitchen. Her family wasn't there, she just noticed. "Shizuru!" she slowly walked to the kitchen entrance. "Obaasan?" she called out. No one answered. "Well, they're probably on the backyard readying to sell the animals they hunted," Botan felt relieved with that thought.

But when she was near the dining table, a paper caught the bluette's attention. She held it and read its contents.

_**Botan, **_

_**Shizuru and I are going back to the forest to get something we carelessly forgot. Don't worry, we'll be back at supper time so just cook anything you like. I already cleaned the meat and its stored in the cabinet.**_

"It's from obaasan," she whispered to herself. "Well, I guess I should really be cooking now," Botan said and got her apron to start.

----------------------------------------------------KB--------------------------------------------------

Four Hours Later.

Botan woke up and yawned. She carelessly slept on the diner table waiting for her family. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and turned her head everywhere. Her eyes snapped.

"They're still not here?" she said to herself and glanced at the wall clock in the dining room. "But it's already 8:30," she looked around the table and found out that a single plate wasn't even touched. Nor the food she prepared was not moved from its container, there wasn't even a single bite mark.

Botan stood up, her brows arching downward in anxiety. She marched to her sister's room but there was no Shizuru in it. The same in Genkai's bedroom. Botan went to the living room to open the front door. A wild cold wind attempted to enter her house so Botan shut the door close immediately.

"Oh lord. They're out there with this deadly weather! Something might happen to them!" her brain cried out in panic. "Or worse, something _already _happened to them!" she thought and her eyes widened.

She scrambled towards her bedroom and quickly got her thick wardrobe to protect her from the coldness. She had to hurry up and find them as soon as possible or they'll be stuck somewhere out there and frost. Botan ran to the backyard and immediately rode on her grandma's mustang. The horse ran and ran until Botan found herself running in the darkest part of the forest.

------------------------------------------------KB--------------------------------------------------

Botan was in the heart and the darkest part of the forest. With the wind blowing against her, she felt her face getting numb with coldness. She had searched for more than two hours and her horse was famished and thirsty. She, too, was already getting her throat dry and aching from calling her sister and granny's name too much earlier. Her light blue hair, which was usually tied up in a ponytail, was all mess up and had become a nest for the falling snowflakes.

Unfortunately, they even met wild wolves earlier, almost killing her and tearing her thick robe in their process of escape with her horse. It was an exhausting night and yet she still hasn't found her family. Botan was feeling forlorn and hopeless, she went here to find her family and there wasn't even a slight hope of finding them. No trace of them, or marks or any object from them. What if they already got home and found out she wasn't there? It means she brought her way here just to kill herself. Great, just great. She came here to save her family and not them saving her. Come to think of it, if they have already been there and found out she's not home, they'll probably be looking for her and put themselves into a greater danger. Especially now that the weather doesn't seem to want to calm down.

Botan was feeling her tears starting to pour out from her sockets and she pulled her horse towards the foggy side of the forest, attempting to hide behind it and cry her heart out.

The horse seemed to sympathy her, with his head bowed down like a horse of a coward knight. He let himself be pulled by the teary-eyed Botan and they both passed by the thick fog.

"Oh Louie, I'm so sorry to bring you in this state," Botan sniffed and sent an apologetic face to the horse.

As an answer, the horse stopped, making Botan sadder. "You don't want to go with me anymore?" she sniffed once more. "Oh I promise I'll make it up to you, just stay beside me Louie," Botan cried. But to her surprise, the horse just passed beside her and ran towards somewhere. She followed the horse's lead and saw a giant metal gate in front of her.

"O my gosh, Louie! Look!" she turned her head to the animal and saw that the horse was gawking at the huge gate. Botan began to beam, her spirit lifting inside her. There is still hope after all.

"Shhh," she placed her index finger on her mouth, signaling silence. The horse seemed to have understood her and both of them discreetly sneaked inside.

After successfully passing the gate, a long way ran towards what seemed to be an abandon palace. _They're probably staying inside for the night_, she thought and mutely walked the way, passing bushes and every kind of flowers.

"Well, that's weird. How could there be flowers in here when it's winter season?" Botan said bemusedly. She passed to a garden of roses in every shade and color, it was uncanny and yet she liked seeing the flowers smiling at her. She smiled back, continuing her trails, and she was nearing the door. But suddenly, she noticed something. Something very peculiar...enough to catch her attention. Botan slowly turned her head behind her, her vision fuzy because of the blowing snow but she can still see the image laid in front of her. Even her horse noticed and carefully backed off.

The thing standing near her was all white and pale. His silver hair swooshing back and forth behind him and his ears twitched slightly. His INHUMAN ears. Botan gasped, her hands immediately clung on her mouth. Her eyes as wide as saucers and she felt herself rigid and pale at the sight before her.

"Who are you?!" she heard him growl and Botan immediately ran towards the door, her heart beating too fast she felt like it will come out of her ribs any minute. She reached the door and held the doorknob, quickly twisted it open and turned her head to look at the beast.

She saw him jumped on her, just in time when the door opened and both of them were stumbled on the floor. Botan lied on her back, panting and gasping. The beast was on top of her, eyes so fierce and furious that Botan couldn't help but imagine herself being slaughtered by him any minute.

The beast trapped her inside him, his legs rested on each side of her thigh and his hands were both beside her face.

"Please spare me, I—I don't mean to intrude! I was—" she was cut off when he clamped on of his hands on her mouth.

"So you came here to stare at the beast?!" he hissed, bowing his head towards her ear.

Botan shook her head promptly. Her cries of "No" left unspoken because of the tight grasp of the beast on her mouth. Her eyes now completely stung with tears and she was sure she will be killed in a minute or two.

"Oh really?" he whispered on her ears, startling Botan with the immediate change of his tone. His hand freed her mouth but was lurking down to Botan's neck and down more. He raised his head to see her terrified expression and he couldn't help but plaster a wide grin on his face. _Beautiful..._ Youko thought, seeing the girl's pale lips and flushed cheeks mixed with her frightened amethyst eyes.

Botan was so scared she wasn't able to find her voice and all she could do was to shake her head, silently screaming the word "No" and "Please". Her tears were threatening to flow heavily down the side of her face as the creature on top her slowly brought his hands to her throat down to her bosom.

But all her hopes gone in a heartbeat as she saw the sly smirk and the glinting eyes of the creature. His hand grasped the white obi of her pink kimono and threw it out of nowhere, exposing something she always kept hidden.

"NOOOOOOOooooooooooo!!!"

----

_**A/N: Wow. That's mean of me to end it up like that. Poor Botan, Bad Youko! Hmm, I wonder what happens next. Want to know?**_

_**Please REVIEW! I want to know what you think and give me suggestions. Hehe , Love ya guys! Toodles!**_


	3. Captive

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

_**Thank you for those who read the last chapter and to those who reviewed. I love you all! MWAHUGZ!**_

**Enigma:** Wow. I thought I wont see you review again. Haha! Im glad ur here. Hmmm...I'm sorry to hear that u hate Beauty and the Beast. I just like it...but there are really twists here and there and there is still a lot more. Why do you think Koenma remained human in the first chapter anyway? Hehe. Im happy that u still read even if u hated the plot. I thank you a lot for that! MWah!

**KC**: hey khryzy! Good to see you. I just updated! Haha, more hentai coming up! KIDDING!!!!

**Malo-chan**: waaaaaiiiiii malo!!! I miss u dude! Where have u been? Whats gonna happen to Botan? Errr...i dunno...lets read this chapter alright?

**Half breed demon fox:** I'm evil...but I think you like it. winks

**Midnight1987: **WHAAAAAA!! Gomen, fine...no hentai this chapter...!!!

**Sonzai Taz:** I'm so sorry!!! Here's the update!!!

-----------------------------

His hand was creeping its way downward and she can feel his lustful desire just by the look in his sparkling golden eyes.

Botan was so scared she nearly fainted on the spot. Her desires to escape were futile within his arms and legs. She wanted to scream so loud that all the people in the village will be able to hear her but she knew it was hopeless, knowing fully that the village was like 2 kilometers away from where she was at that moment.

His bright eyes pierced on hers and she can see his fang emerging from his smirking lips. She trembled and uncontrollably, tears started pouring out from her the lids of her eyes. Frantically, her hands moved restlessly on her side, searching for something...anything that will free her from his brutal embrace. Her heart was drumming too fast she can feel each beat coming out from her chest.

Suddenly, when his palm was traveling dangerously lower, her right hand touched something. It was hard, solid and round.

_A rock?_ She thought and raised it without second thoughts or hesitation. She took a deep breath, dashed the stone violently on the youkai's head and waited 'til an ounce of blood rushed out from his head.

Fortunately, it was a success. The youkai fell lamely beside her and he shouted a curse. Botan was stunned for a moment at what she did, but immediately stood up and ran towards the left wing. She held her Kimono close and her eyes searched for somewhere to hide.

On the left wing, there was an open door. The hallway was benighted and only the midget amount of light from the opened room was visible. Without second thoughts, Botan hastened inside the room and instantly flung the door close, careful not to make startling sound. With trembling hands, she locked the door in a click. She turned around and gaped for a moment at what she saw.

It was a spacious room with the floor covered with think felt of red carpet from each corner of the room. On the right was a balcony that resembled those of the balconies owned by landlords during the Edwardian period, but of course, this one is a much older style. Every glassy window was adorned with forest green long curtains and anywhere you send your eyes at, you'll always see a couple of plants and flowers on vase or on pots. In the center of the room was a king-sized bed clothed with clean and unwrinkled pale green bedsheet. Beside it resided a bedside table where a peculiar rose celled in what seemed to be a transparent glass capsule. Botan stepped gingerly towards the table, wanting to see a nearer vision of that peculiar thing.

Five more steps and Botan will soon take a good look at the flower but something caught her sight. What was that? She thought as she glinted on her left, seeing the most adorable emerald eyes she ever saw. Her mouth fell open as she averted her gaze from the flower to the big portrait on the wall. She moved towards it and read the title below the painting.

"Old version Master Kurama..." she read softly. Her chin rose up and she stared awestruck at the person inside the frame. His eyes were the most expressive ones she saw, it was like one of the wonders of the world. She felt lucky getting the chance to see it. Framing his face were a million strands of flame hair that shone brightly on the portrait. Botan brought her eyes to his perfectly chiseled nose down to his strong jaw. His lips were curled up and she can feel herself melting with that peaceful smile on him, that mere smile gave someone a feeling that everything around her was wonderful. And his lips were..._deliciously_ pink that Botan lingered a couple of minutes just gazing at it. _Deliciously pink...it looked...kissable..._ she shook her head and was bewildered at her own thoughts. _Did I just say that?! _

She blushed in different shades of red and backed off. Who could this person be?

"Kurama, it says," she whispered. But, who is he? It sounds familiar though, like she heard that name a long time ago.

A beating sound of loud thumps of step awakened Botan from her contemplation. She frowned and gasped. _Oh lord, it's him! _She deliriously looked everywhere to hide and she found the space under the bed. In a swift second, she was on the floor and slowly crawled under the bed, both arms covering her exposed brassieres. She waited for a moment and all of a sudden, someone unlocked the door. Botan trembled and closed her eyes to pray deeply.

Youko closed the door behind him mutely. He took a paused, scanned his room and sighed. "What a waste! If only she just gave in with her lust then everything would have been fun," he spoke and blew the bangs on his forehead. He walked to his bed and opened the capsule that captured the rose on his bedside table. "Just a few petals remaining..." he whispered silently, his eyes of gold getting darker.

He shrugged and closed the capsule again. "What a shame for such a beauty to neglect me," he said while taking his shoes off. He collapsed his big form on the mattress and stared at his white ceiling, his palms both serving pillow on his head. "You are the first one to reject me do you know that? Who the hell is strong enough to do such thing?! What are you? A tomboy? With such captivating face, shame on you!" he yelled to no one in particular.

Oddly, his eyes gleamed in delight and he smirked from ear to ear. "But you know what?" he slowly glided out from his bed. He threw the end side of his bedsheet up to reveal the wide-eyed Botan and he whispered. "...that's what I like about you the most," he grin slyly and pulled her wrist harshly out from under the bed.

Botan yelped in surprise. She was dragged away from beneath his bed and she cried at her aching wrist held by him. In a split second, she was dumped on his soft cushion pad and he followed her immediately. "Aren't you the one being aggressive here to actually find my own room before me?" he chuckled and eyed her lustfully. "Let's resume, shall we?" he bolted both her wrist on the bed, determined not to let her strike something on his head again. That was one strong hit, even if he did survive he can still feel the stinging pain on his head.

"No! Let go, you monster!" Botan protested and wiggled underneath him. She tried raising her legs to kick but it was of no use. Both his legs were between her thighs and the more she tried waggling, the more he parted her thighs away, it's just beginning to get painful to her.

"Don't ever do the same thing you did if you love your life so much! If you ever try resisting me, I'll rip your throat out in an instant!" he hissed, now completely annoyed at her force. And the fact that she didn't seem to like him a bit, it was an insult to his charm.

Botan fell silent and the tears that were threatening to pour earlier were now uncontrollably spilling to her cheeks. She didn't move and just panted, her chest involuntarily rising up and down very fast. She was stunned at the thought of him killing her. She bit her lip and she felt them trembled continuously.

"There, there, that's the good girl! You know, you look more beautiful when you're silent," he snarled and leaned on her neck, ready to cast his first lick when a knock on the door was heard.

His forehead creased. "Fuck!" he growled at her neck. He moved his head away from her to glare at the door. "Who is it!?" he demanded.

"Master Kurama, you have to go to the dungeon. The captives are trying to kill themselves inside the cell!" the knocker shouted behind the door.

"Kurama?" Botan thought to herself.

_To hell with them! _Kurama cursed on his head before staring at Botan. Then he gathered himself out from his bed and pulled Botan to him. "Come here," he simply commanded and dragged her along him carelessly.

-------------------------------

Botan was brought in a smelly dark room. The man who knocked on the door was what Kurama called Yusuke. Yusuke provided the light for them along the way. He was a dragon youkai, Botan knew that. The guy had a horn that resembled a unicorn but he also had the wings of the devil. His skin had bluish scales on them and his hair was a long wild length of black. Both his ears were long and he had black tattoos on his face. Yusuke was staring at her compassionately, as if he was almost sorry for her.

"Yusuke, where are the prisoners?" Kurama asked through the hallway, his deep voice echoed to every corner.

"At the sixth cell, they're being guarded by Koenma," Yusuke answered.

They moved forward and Yusuke flicked on his finger to produce more light. As the three of them got closer to the said vicinity, a couple of screams of women were heard.

Botan was aghast. She knew exactly who they were. With all the force left within her, she shoved her hand away from the demon's grip and ran towards the source of the voices.

"Obaasan! Shizuru!" she reached them and held on the chain of their cell.

"Botan!" her family exclaimed in unison. Shizuru had an expression on her face as though saying 'what the heck, you are not supposed to be here!'

"How are you? Are you hurt?" Botan asked worriedly.

Both of the women gasped at her. "What happened to _you_?!" Genkai asked, her eyes growing wider seeing her granddaughter's torn kimono. She looked humiliated. "Who did that to you!?" the old woman felt herself steaming up.

"I-I.." Botan was cut off.

"I did," the upcoming Kurama said coolly.

All eyes stared at him. Kurama continued talking. "I thought Koenma's here?" he asked Yusuke.

"He was here earlier," Yusuke answered.

"He went out to get rid of my gun," Shizuru told.

"I see. And I thought they want to kill themselves. You should have just let them," he glanced at Yusuke again.

The dragon sighed. "I thought you want them alive, Your Highness,"

"Please, sir, I beg you. Spare my family, they didn't do anything to you!" Botan interrupted, her eyes swollen with too much tears.

Youko looked at her with interest.

"No! Botan!" Shizuru protested. "You make yourself out of here! We can escape and we'll be back home, okay? Oh Botan please don't cry," she held her sister's hand and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Shizuru-neechan..."

"Botan, I am old and I lived my life. You are young, you should be free. Just leave us here and save your life, Botan! We will be okay," Genkai extended her arms up to Botan's head to comfort her.

"Touchy," Youko said sarcastically. "Your dream of escaping is far from reality and I'm sure both of you are aware of that," he threw something towards the two older women and both caught it in a flash. They opened their palm but to their surprise, the thing thrown was gone.

"Master, did you just throw..." Yusuke's eyes widened momentarily.

Youko nodded. "It's the best way to keep their mouths shut,"

"But Master Kurama!" Yusuke drew one-step forward and halted.

Botan stared at her sister and grandma. Something was going on inside them; their body became stiff and trembling. She gaped. They're changing forms!

A bright light shone shortly and when darkness controlled over again, Botan almost fainted. Instead of seeing her beautiful family inside the cell, in front laid two huge fresh roses slightly bowing down at her. Her face paled in utter shock.

"What...did you do?" Botan whispered helplessly.

"Here's the deal, your family's not dead. I just turned them to a living plant and if you live here forever and promise to be my bride, then I'll spare them and bring them back to their old selves," Youko smirked automatically at Botan's submissive expression. She wasn't the hard-to-get no more and his desires for her were arousing back again. At this point, she'll probably do whatever he wanted her to do, even to the extent of stripping her clothes off at this very moment. Youko moaned at the vision inside his head and he smirked inwardly.

"I promise," without afterthought, Botan answered directly. Tears stung on her lids and she collapsed on the floor, crying her heart out.

"Good. But not quite enough, I still have to remain your family in that position until you willingly submit to everything I want you to do," his golden orbs danced happily with the light from Yusuke's finger.

Botan looked at him with obvious fierce feeling of mixed hatred and grief. "You monster!" she tipped to attack him but Yusuke hurriedly held her waist to restrain her.

"You see what I mean?" Youko cast her a bored look. "Yusuke, bring her to her chambers and make sure she wouldn't have a chance of escape," he ordered and left.

Yusuke bowed, his fist clenching in discreet anger. "Yes...You're Highness." He said through gritted teeth.

-------------------------------

**A/N: I'm DONE!!!! Hey, guys sorry for the delay. I'm busy with our enrollment and it just got finished. If there are errors, please notify me. I have this habit of overlooking them. Thank you for reading and I hope you drop me a review!**

**Spoilers for next chapter:**

**Botan was now an official captive of the fierce fox youkai. She hated him so much that just a mere look at him made her feel disgusted. Fortunately, she met someone from her past and Youko seemed not to approve of it. And by the way, Youko and Botan are getting married.**


	4. The Dinner

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

_**Thank you for the reviews. You don't know how much it means to me. I love you all. **_

Sorry I got no time to reply right now. Thanks in advance for reading and please review again.

CHAPTER 4: NOT edited. Sorry, I barely get time right now! Really sorry!

Botan was sent inside her room by Yusuke. The dragon youkai left her outside the huge oak door and muttered an apology before proceeding towards the left wing.

After the raven-haired man exited, Botan couldn't help but let all of her tears flow rapidly from her face. In front of the thick door, she broke down shamelessly, letting her heart grieve at the current predicaments. She knew everything was real and there was no way of escape for her. She was now held captive inside an unknown castle and with the most notorious unkind man she ever met.

But all through these, her immurement was not the major occupant of her mind. It was her family. Their faces in horror before they were turned into a huge plants were the things that really made her frustrated to the point that she can no longer find any hope of reversing everything back to normal. She didn't know why the fox prince threw her family inside the dungeon, but she held herself liable for everything.

If only she was stronger...

If only she wasn't such a crying baby...

If only she overcame her fear and defended them with her life...

"If only I was brave..." she murmured against the door, her kimono slipping down her shoulders and she didn't even bother rising them back up. She let herself give in with the heartache as her body limply settled down on the floor. "If only I was..."

"...an ugly girl then master will not resolve to pinning you on his bed," a voice from a distance filled in her sentence.

Botan's eyes broadened at the voice she heard. She shot a glace sideways and found no one at the vicinity. She clamped her kimono on her chest as she slowly turned behind her.

"Botan..." the man's voice called her gently.

She titled her head slowly, anticipating someone with ears of a rabbit or a lion's tail. But as she sent her vision upward, there was no tail waving behind the man. He was wearing clean brown slacks, a Chinese robe of blue with a red belt, a red hood and a white longsleeves beneath the robe. Botan moved her head more, anxious to see the man's face.

Finally, the man revealed himself as someone she knew a long time ago. "Koenma-kun..."

"Botan-chan," he acknowledged her with a warm smile on his handsome face. His auburn hair framed him perfectly and his smile looked like a light in a largely dark room for her.

Koenma kneeled before her and cupped her cheek slightly. "Botan, I'm sorry," he uttered in apology, his other arm extending around her back as he hugged her closely. "I'm so sorry..."

"Koenma-kun...please don't let go..." Botan returned the embrace with a tighter one, showing him how scared she was. They settled there for awhile, hugging each other until she satisfied her contentment. The most she needed was the warm of a friend and she considered herself still lucky for receiving it without further waiting.

At least she know, she has someone to turn to when everything turns her down.

----------------------------KB----------------------------

Yusuke marched directly to Kurama's room after successfully accompanied Botan to her chamber. He was furious about Kurama's doing and this time, he was no longer going to tolerate his Master's inhumane act. Even if they're not humans anymore.

"Master Kurama!" he barged inside the fox's room, almost breaking the prince's door in the process.

Kurama noticed him and stared blankly at his subordinate's fierce face. "Something wrong, Yusuke?" he asked calmly, bringing the mirror he was holding down on his lap.

"Yes. DEFINITELY wrong! What you did to Ms. Botan was inconsiderable! Master Kurama, what were you thinking?!" he was in front of Kurama with both brows meeting in rage. He noticed his master sent him an abrupt glare, but his anger was great enough to outstand the prince's piercing orbs.

"I believe I didn't do anything illegitimate. I was being purely rational Yusuke. The two women invaded my property and so they were punished. Haven't we done the same to the people who tried pursuing this castle before? I was actually doing the security job which you were tasked to do," the fox youkai sighed and answered casually.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes on him. "But you never resolved to turning them to flowers and forcing yourself on their relative just to fulfill your sexual desire!" he barked at the silver head.

"If you think of it harder, Yusuke, I was actually being less evil to them. See? I haven't even killed one of them unlike the trespassers we used to encounter and then you're complaining about it?" the fox youkai answered firmly, wanting as much as possible to be left alone.

Yusuke was taken aback at the sudden realization. His master was right, he didn't even kill them. "But why are you doing this? Why don't you just kill them?" he said in constrained rage.

"Simple," Kurama gave a steady look on Yusuke. "I want some entertainment and the Botan girl was just giving me much more than what I was expecting." He smiled and brought his attention back to the mirror he was holding.

Yusuke clenched his fist tightly. "Master Kurama, I suggest you just kill her and her family than have the poor girl as your sex toy. With a captive as spunky as her, I doubt you'll get enough entertainment,"

"That's what we call 'challenging' isn't it? I love seeing her get so brave then suddenly melt down in front of her aching family." The small smile turned into a huge smirk as Kurama faced the dragon youkai once more. "Anyway, if you're just here to stop me from my plans, Yusuke, then I'm telling you, your attempt is futile,"

"Kurama you can't possibly--!"

"GO OUT, YUSUKE! Don't forget who you are in this castle, I am still the master of this house and you, as my minor, should not stand against my will! UNDERSTOOD?!" the white-robbed man stood up with a palm directly pointing at his subordinate. "Don't try my patience Yusuke," he warned as a huge flower monster escaped from his sole palm.

Yusuke, although lightly stunned at his master's immediate outburst, stood unwaveringly at his ground. His coffee eyes hued crimson with flaming anger as he cast a glare at his master. "You completely lost your sanity, Kurama. You have just become a monster," he said and left indignantly, slamming the door close.

Kurama sat back on his bed, cursing audibly. He bowed down and reached for the magical mirror that was thrown out from his lap when he stood abruptly. He stared at it frowning, seeing the two hugging occupants entering the maiden's chamber. All the while she was crying and then suddenly the brown-haired man embraced her and stayed with her for awhile. He grimaced at how intimate they seemed to be when they just met for like ten minutes.

_Wrench!_

He glared at the mirror and placed it beside the rose floating inside a transparent glass capsule. He laid on his soft cushions and glimpse on his right, where a portrait of his old self was placed. He stared at his used-to-be flame red hair for a long period before taking a bunch of his silver ones now. Muttering another curse, he tossed his hair back to the pillow and shut his eyes close. His breathing became short and labored as his chest inflated and deflated. _For a hundred times Kurama, you don't want to be a human anymore. It was settled that you no longer want to be powerless. What more can you want? You are by far the most powerful youkai there is and this is enough. You are already happy of who you are right now. _He thought as he tried calming himself down.

_Then why did you keep the girl? _Something inside his head spoke out unwontedly.

_I am just sexually attracted to her. After I got what I want from her then she is free to go. _He answered matter-of-factly.

_Go? Free to go? Well, that's new Kurama. Usually, you kill the women you have enslaved after getting what you want. What changed your plans now?_ His head continued answering. 

Kurama's eyes widened as he recalled what he just said. " Who are you?!" he quickly sat up from his bed and glanced sideways several times. The room was silent and dim, the same things he left before he had his nap. Suddenly, he realized someone was banging the door with light knocks.

"My lord, it's me, Keiko. May I ask permission to enter?" a girl's voice answered from outside.

"Come in,"

A click was heard, and the door screeched as a brunette opened, entered and closed it. "You're highness, I'm here to tell you that your supper is ready. Would you want me bring your food here or you'd like to eat on the dining room?" she kindly asked, her long fury tail swung steadily behind her.

"I'll eat here. Just bring the food here," he answered curtly.

"Oh…ok. I was hoping you would like to play host to our guest. She's waiting on the dining room," the cat youkai said, half on her way outside the room.

"I'm coming, tell her I'll be there in ten minutes," he responded almost immediately and headed to his wardrobe.

"Yes, sire," the pretty brunette smiled before closing the door with a bare click.

--------------------------------KB-----------------------------------

He walked down his long shiny marble staircases and headed towards his spacious dining room. A lengthy table ran across the room, occupying most of its space. Around it were chairs of mixed gold and red satin cushions. He gazed at the whole place, like it was somewhere he had never been. The lights were all out, illuminating the dinner place with beautiful combinations of colorful rays. It was a huge change of the usual dark and gloomy place he used to eat in. His vision ran around the walls, where statues of mythological gods and goddesses dwelled silently at every corner.

He welcomed himself inside his property, walking casually as though strolling down the footroad to Sakura park. His leaned form covered with pearl white tuxedo and his long hair tied neatly on the nape shamed the shimmering beauty of the lights above. His hair was magnificently shiny and far more eye-catching than all the lights of the carnival fused together.

"Good evening, Master Kurama!" all his inferiors greeted in unison, bowing lightly as he entered.

Youko marched to his seat, sat on it and delivered his eyes at the far end of the table, knowing someone was there but he never gave chance to be glanced at. Indeed, as clear as the deep ocean, she was there, residing innocently across him. She was still quite occupied with all the amazing lights and fancy decorations his dining room possessed, obvious by her head still wandering and glancing at her sides.

He stared at her passively, uninterested and visibly annoyed. He looked at the man behind her chair, the coffee haired man he least wanted to see.

As if on cue, the man neared Botan and whispered something to her ear, making her giggle a bit then composed herself. Much to the fox youkai's annoyance. How the hell can HE make her smile and laugh even in the bleakest moment of her life?

He looked at her as she looked back. The happy face that she showed earlier was long gone. A dim shade of hatred and pure vengeance masked the innocent contour as he steadied his sight on her face.

It was a typical reaction so he didn't mind it much. He was more attached at how her light make-up was able to lift her heavenly beauty above mortal capacity and how the pink gown matched her fair complexion and sky mane perfectly.

Another surge of emotion rushed to his brain and he lightly shook his head before lust filled him up again. His golden irises darkened at her solid face so he averted his eyes to his trustworthy chef, who was currently waiting for his orders.

"Yukina, the first menu please," he looked at the short lady with white bear ears.

"Hai, Kurama-sama," she answered immediately and snapped her fingers on the other maids. "Bring in the appetizer," she commanded in her mild kind voice.

A few moments later, more diverse food were delivered but no one dared say a word. Every now and then, Botan will call for Koenma at the far end and asked him the name of the next food that was served. After that she will giggle again before eating, but when Kurama tried meeting her eyes, she neglected them with a glare.

"Tomorrow we are getting married," Kurama announced, eyes still focused on knifing his steak.

Botan stared at him then stared back to her own steak. "Ok," she answered curtly.

Another long silence followed, almost freaking the other occupants of the room. Keiko, who was standing behind Kurama with Yusuke, sighed mutely at her unproductive plan of having Botan and Kurama talked at dinner. Goodness, all they're doing was glaring at each other and giving curt replies. What are they, deafmutes?!

Her boyfriend, Yusuke, did the same. Sighing seemed to be the most relaxing thing to do at that moment. He glanced at his girlfriend and shook his head hopelessly.

"Keiko," Kurama called.

"Yes, my lord?" the cat youkai answered hastily.

"I want you to prepare the wedding before noon,"

"Yes, Your majesty," Keiko replied then glanced at Botan's reaction.

"Yukina, I want you to have the dressmakers busy themselves tonight. My soon-to-be wife should have her gown readied before the wedding,"

"Hai, Kurama-sama," Yukina, the polar bear youkai bowed slightly.

"There is no need," everyone turned their heads to Botan. "I found a lot of gowns inside my chambers that will best suit the ceremony. You need not to order your dressmakers to work all night just to make the wedding gown," Botan said defiantly, her eyes focused on the master of the castle.

Youko cast her look as though saying, "I make the orders here".

"After this dinner I want you to have the gown busily made, Yukina. Am I understood?" he ordered the bear youkai again. The short woman nodded in reply.

"Don't feel so superior because you are going to be my wife. After the wedding, you will still be leveled slave here in the castle. I want these words carved inside your head," his cold voice said before he wiped his mouth with a cream napkin and he walked out from the scene.

Botan glared at the chair he left across her. She knew she should have thrown the knife on him while he was eating silently earlier. She stood up, got the knife and shocked everyone as she let the knife strike at the master's chair. It bolted neatly at the center the chair and Yusuke and the others sweatdropped and paled.

"You beast!!! I'll make you pay for this!!" she shouted wildly.

"Botan, calm down!" Koenma held her waist closely. "Sshhhh…"

"Ugh! I hate him. You guys should have killed him when he was younger and less powerful!!" she glared at Yusuke, as the lad approached her with his girlfriend.

"Hey, hey, don't blame me about his behavior. It's Koenma who tolerated him after the former mayor domo died," the blackhead reasoned out immediately, making Koenma sweatdropped more.

"Are you alright, Botan-san? You could have gotten yourself wounded with the knife!" Keiko exclaimed and checked Botan's hands for scratches.

"I'm fine. Just mad, ok?" Botan said exhaustedly.

"Here, let me escort you back to your room," Koenma showed her his hand and took her hand.

"I don't want to go back to that room. I want to stay with my family for the night," Botan said, much calmer now.

"Botan-san, we were ordered not to let you in the dungeon. Whoever defies master's order will be killed, that the major rule here," Keiko immediately told.

"Hai, you should get back to your room, Botan-sama," the short woman, Yukina, added.

Botan stared at her, then to Keiko, then to Yusuke, and finally to Koenma. "Botan, I know it's hard for you but right now, the best thing you should do is to stay calm. Believe me, everything will be alright," he cupped his palms on her cheeks and looked at her directly.

Botan's bubble gum eyes succumbed at the lad's request immediately. She nodded slightly and bowed her head down. "Ok. Take me to my room, Koenma-kun,"

------------------------------------KB--------------------------------

Kurama held the mirror forcefully, almost breaking its delicate handle to fragments.

"You wrench!"

_You Goddamn wrench!_

----------------------

_**A/N: sorry, I wanted to include the wedding here but I decided not to. I want the wedding and their first night on the next chapter. And yep, this is a late update…huhuhu GOMEN!**_


End file.
